The California State University, Los Angeles (Cal State LA) MBRS RISE project has been very successful in developing the careers of talented minority students who have continued into Ph.D. programs after completing their Cal State LA degree objectives. We propose to continue this effort that is making a significant impact on the entry of minority group members into biomedical and behavioral research careers. We propose a program of developmental activities for undergraduates and for master's of science graduate students. Objectives are that at least 60% of the participating RISE undergraduate scholars and 80% of the M.S.-to-Ph.D. graduate students will enroll in strong graduate programs leading to the Ph.D. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program will involve undergraduates and master's students in activities appropriate to their level and includes a solid science curriculum enhanced by a program of deliberate co-curricular activities, including strong opportunities for research participation at Cal State LA and other institutions; participation in special workshops; careful academic and career advisement; networking through the deliberate interaction of the RISE students with science faculty and other successful Cal State LA science students; and participation in a biomedical sciences seminar series. The program is designed for students to develop solid skills in the sciences and the English language to support high academic achievement in demanding undergraduate majors and master's programs in the natural and behavioral sciences. Student development activities involve collaboration between Cal State LA, UCLA, UC Irvine, UC San Diego, the City of Hope, and the University of Southern California. [unreadable] [unreadable] It is expected, as has been the case in the current RISE grant period, that RISE scholars will be realistically motivated to pursue careers in the biomedical sciences through interaction with academic and industrial biomedical scientists and participation in solid research experiences; that their careers will be enhanced so they are competitive for positions in top research doctoral programs; and that they are well prepared for the transition from undergraduates and master's students to successful Ph.D. students. [unreadable] [unreadable] The relevance of the proposed project to the mission of the National Institutes of General Medical Sciences and its Minority Opportunities in Research Division is that the Cal State LA RISE program will significantly increase the participation by underrepresented minority group members in biomedical and behavioral research careers. The proposed project will develop considerable minority talent, broadening the diversity of intellectual perspectives available to participate in solving the nation's biomedical research problems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]